


Witch Doctor

by Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman



Series: Best Friends [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman/pseuds/Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent gets a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This just sorta popped into my head as I listened to the Witch Doctor song...
> 
> Disclaimer: own nothing.

Vincent was absolutely dumbfounded! Never in all his long life would he expect to happen what was currently happening on this very strange morning. He was lying on his huge bed in the Shinra Mansion, propped up on his elbows and staring at the petite ninja that was straddling his hips. He wasn't even sure how she got into his house! She had her nose pressed to his, staring deep into his crimson eyes and she babbled a long string of nonsense words.

"Ooh Eeh Ooh Ah Aah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing!" 

"Yuffie, what in the name of Shiva are babbling about!?"

"They're the magic words, Vinnie!" Yuffie smirked as watched him frown.

"Magic words… Whatever for!?"

"For this!" She proclaimed as she suddenly wrapped her little fingers into his long silken hair as she pulled him into a kiss then jumped off of him, giggling and ran out of his dark room. Leaving the poor man there, lying in his red and black covered bed, completely confused and speechless at what had just happened.


End file.
